Children of the White Lights
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing to come later. AU: Elrond had another daughter, Arwen's twin. Her name was Elania. When she returns to Middle Earth on a mission, what chaos will insue?


Names for The Children of the White Lights:

* * *

Faith, 18, Ginger Red hair, Icey Green eyes.

Hope, 18, Ginger Red hair, Icey Green eyes.

Serenity, 18, Ginger Red hair, Icey Green eyes.

Bethany, 18, Ginger Red hair, Icey Green eyes.

Rachel, 18, Ginger Red hair, Icey Green eyes.

Laney, 19, Jet Black hair, icey grey eyes,

Isabel, 19, Jet Black hair, icey grey eyes,

Ariel, 19, Jet Black hair, icey grey eyes,

Eve, 19, Jet Black hair, icey grey eyes,

Edele, 19, Jet Black hair, icey grey eyes.

Elania, 500, Black hair, blue eyes, 5' 7", pointy ears.

Relena, 450, black hair, brown eyes, 5' 8", pointy ears.

Maxine, 450, black hair, brown eyes, 5' 8", pointy ears.

Nikasia, 340, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5' 6", pointy ears.

Jocelyn, 15, black hair, blue, eyes, 5' 5", pointy ears.

* * *

Facts:

Elania is the long lost twin of Arwen. She was sent away to another time when she and Arwen were 400 years old. Jocelyn is Elania's daughter and only child. Relena and her twin Maxine are the only children of Lord Erestor. Nikasia is the youngest child of Lord Glorfindel. Jocelyn's father was a white-lighter elder named Hoban.

After Jocelyn was conceived, Hoban broke off contact 'for the best' and Elania has raised Jocelyn on her own.

The title 'Children of the White Lights' is coined---by Elania---from the woods of Lothlorien and the Elves that lived there.

* * *

They were surprised that they made it so close to the city without being discovered. I guess that military training on she-elves did some good The leader thought. She sighed inside as "So Good" by Bratz came on her I-Pod. They made it to the courtyard before they were surrounded.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" barked an elf with black hair.

"(elvish) You know, Elrohir, I am dead tired of having bows pointed at me," The leader teased.

'Elrohir' looked at her and gasped.

"Elania?" He whispered.

"You bet," She said before Elrohir hugged her.

A young girl came up to Elania, almost cowering behind her.

"Mom, who is he?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"He is your Uncle, Joss," Elania said, bringing the girl from behind her.

Elrohir raised a brow to Elania as if to ask 'You have a kid?'

"Where is Ada, Elrohir?" Elania asked.

Before Elrohir could answer, a man came out of the shadows.

"I am right here, Elania," He said, almost in tears.

Elania ran to her father and hugged him.

"Father, it has been to long. I am sorry that I have not returned sooner. The Elders told me of the war and sent me and my...well, you get the idea here...they sent us to help," She said, her face buried in his shoulder.

Lord Elrond's youngest had finally come home and he was happy.

"The girl...you brought a child?" He asked, Elania pulling away from him.

"I did not have a choice, Ada. I had to bring her. Her father is one of the Elders and they could not take her. Plus, Jocelyn will not let me go anywhere without her," She smiled.

"How old is she?"Elrond watched the girl approach.

"She's 15, Ada. She's half-whitelighter, so she grew up as a human would," Elania answered.

"She is yours?"Elrond looked at Elania.

Elania nodded and Elrond smiled. Elrohir choked.

"Learn to breath, Big Brother," She laughed as Jocelyn stood next to Elrond, "Look at her, Ada. She has your hair and mother's eyes."

Elrond looked at his grand-daughter, the spitting image of him.

"You are right. I think that your friends are..."Elrond smiled.

"Fidgety?" She offered.

"Yes," He smiled, an arm around Jocelyn.

Elania stood in front of her unit.

"White Lights, stand down!" She barked.

Elrond watched as the 13 other women took an almost subservient pose.

"You are..."Elrond was amazed.

"Their commander. Military training in the future does wonders. How do you think we made it this far without Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum catching us?" She smiled.

Elrohir and his twin scoffed indignantly.

"Elladan, Elrohir, am I ever going to get a hug?" She asked the twins.

The twins embraced her quickly, lifting her off the ground. A woman came up behind them and the twins put her down.

"Elania...you have returned..." She said, crying happily.

"I have missed you, Big sister," Elania said as she hugged her twin.

Arwen reluctantly let go of her younger sister.

"Brothers, Sister, I have someone that I would like you to meet," She said motioning to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn came up to them.

"This is my daughter, Jocelyn," She said, stepping back so that Jocelyn could step up to them.

"You look just like your grandfather," Arwen said, hugging her niece.

"That is what Mom has told me," Jocelyn smiled, "She also said that my Uncles were royal pains in the ass."

Elladan and Elrohir glared in mock-horror at Elania.

"Well, it IS true," She laughed.

Elrond came up to his children and grand-daughter.

"Let's get you, Jocelyn, and the others settled," Elrond offered.

The group walked forward, but Elania's unit didn't move. Elania turned to the unit.

"White Lights, hup!" She barked and the unit followed them.

* * *

Within the hour, they were settled. Elania had Jocelyn put in her old room, because it was too small for her now. She sat in the new room, staring out the window.

"What are you thinking, Little Light?" Elrond asked.

"Oh, Ada, you scared me. I was just thinking. Hoban said it would be best if he was not involved and that decision has deprived my daughter of a father," She sighed.

"Who is Hoban, Little Light?"

"Jocelyn's father. He is an Elder Whitelighter."

"Why would he not want to be involved in his daughter's life?"

"Because he's an ass. And the other Elders generally discourage our type of relationship. Impregnating one of your charges is a serious offense in their eyes. And he thought it was best to leave me and his only child EVER alone...because he feared what the Elders would do to her."

"Did he not love you?"

"It was a one-night stand, Father. Normally, I do not do that kind of thing...but in Hoban's case...he was worth it. I thought I loved him and that he loved me, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. I know now what he wanted. He does love Jocelyn, though. That is no lie. He has sent her birthday presents and Winter Solstice presents...and presents just because, but other than that...he has never even seen her."

Elrond held his daughter in his arms as she cried, her body wracked with sobs.

"Well, Little Light, now that you have returned to us...and brought her with you, I believe that the lack of a father could be made up for."

"The lack of family, Father. The unit helped me raise her, she's never known anything else."

"Do not worry, My Little Light, now you have us," Elrond held her close.


End file.
